otherworlddevfandomcom-20200215-history
Assistants
Assistants are your helper when training girls. They can be assigned for various tasks involving your slave's training. Currently there are only 4 assistants: Angel, Fairy, Lamia, and Neko. They are different in appearance and since January 2012 they differ by their teaching procifiencies. When you start the game, you only have 1 assistant, more can be purchased at the Lounge inside Guild Hall after you have upgraded your home, each master bedroom allows you to have one more assistant. Angel Why this divine angel has chosen to follow you around is a mystery, and sometimes a rather annoying one. She is more than happy to help in most religious actions, though she will take no part in any evil actions. She is, however, quite interested in sex, a thing you would not expect. Her model is Flonne from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. By default she teaches Religion. Her teaching statistics are: *Artist: 50% *Basic Skills: 10% *Combat: 50% *Dehumanization: 60% *Housework: 50% *Money: 50% *Religion: 100% *Rest: 40% *Sex:100% Sample Dialog: Yea, it is written that while the righteous shall be raised on high in the afterlife, the unrightous will get '''a punch on the nose, right now', if they don't stop being mean to that poor girl!'' Fairy A fairy you nursed to health after she was injured by poachers. Able to change her size at will, she spends most of the time in a small size exploring cracks and niches for treasure. Her model is Cirno from Touhou Project. By default she teaches Religion. Her teaching statistics are: *Basic Skills: 40% *Combat: 0% *Dehumanization: 40% *Housework: 50% *Money: 40% *Religion: 50% *Sex:100% Lamia Considered one of the monster races that inhabit the pit. You happened to meet this one when she was just a child and being attacked by drunks. Through your wits you saved her life. For years now you have been friends and lovers. She is an excellent guard around the house and is feared by all the slaves. She does not like to leave the residence. Her model is Lamia from the visual novel Mamono Musume to no Seikatsu ~Lamia no Baai~. By default she teaches Basic Skills. Her teaching statistics are: *Artist: 10% *Basic Skills: 90% *Combat: 90% *Dehumanization: 60% *Housework: 50% *Money: 50% *Religion: 15% *Rest: 100% *Sex:50% Sample Dialog: I'm sorry darling, but this simply will not do. I can't say I much care for the gods, and none of the ones I have met have very much cared for me. The last thing I want to do is to teach some young flibberty-gibbet how to better attract their attention. Neko A cat girl you befriended through food. She is very lazy and won't leave the house in most situations. By default she teaches Dehumanizing and Catnap. Her teaching statistics are: *Artist: 60% *Basic Skills: 50% *Catnap: 100% *Combat: 50% *Dehumanization: 95% *Housework: 50% *Money: 10% *Religion: 15% *Sex:50% Sample Dialog: Mrrrr.... soft and warm and smells of fear. Is it new toy for neko? Neko wants to '''play' with it. Assistant Actions All assistants have the same set of actions that they can perform with your slaves these actions are: *'Sex-''' improves her sexual stats, regardless of her sexual type *'Welfare-' improves your slaves welfare stats (happiness, sanity and health) by a small amount *'class 1-' improves the skills in the first class of your slave by one point each *'class 2-' improves the skills in the second class of your slave by one point each *'money-' make your slave work as a whore under your assistants supervision *'rest-' lets your slave sleep and increase her health by a large amount Another thing that you can do is decide if your assistant will let your slaves rest when they are tired (below 10% health) or not. Note that sometimes your assistants might disregard your orders and just relax with the slave, presumably this will stop happening when the assistant's loyalty increases. One way to increase loyalty is to gift appropriate items to them by clicking their image, then the items tab, and selecting the desired item. Different assistants prefer different gifts for higher increases in loyalty, but accept nearly anything. It is possible to find proper gifts by looking around the stores in Main Street. Category:Assistants Category:Angel Category:Lamia Category:Fairy Category:Neko Category:Assistant Actions Category:Otherworld